


[诚兮]乐园

by aaa455610944



Category: cx - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 12:37:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18717220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaa455610944/pseuds/aaa455610944





	[诚兮]乐园

是夜。

风俗店的楼上就是酒店一样的设计，供客人与接待员们玩乐。

兮兮拉着久诚走进最里间，久诚推开门才知道内里别有洞天。房间装饰得满是旖旎气氛，花瓣蜡烛一应俱全，床边有一个很大的柜子，内里是各式器具，用来做什么的不言而喻。

兮兮帮久诚解衣服的时候他还分心想最初这口味还挺重的，不过很快他就没心思想这个，兮兮修长的手指抚上他的胸膛，带点凉意，摸得他一个激灵。

他摁着兮兮，从他的眼睛往下吻，流连过脸颊，嘴唇，脖颈，锁骨，然后衔住他胸前的嫣红。

他以前也有过床伴，兮兮就如同那些人一样，被弄得舒服了会呻吟出声，被刺激得狠了也会跟他小声求饶。可不同的是，白天他就只烦恼店里的生意，做爱的时候他眼中只有简单的欲念，看向他的时候眼里也就只有他这个人，他纯粹得过分，他的爱意也毫不掩饰——就如干干净净一张白纸，没有矫饰，任他涂抹。

 

久诚在那个柜子里翻找，最后摸出一瓶橄榄油——这种地方也极为复古，连个润滑剂都不给放，久诚看到橄榄油的一刻极为无语，兮兮接过来打开，说：“这个就行的。”

 

“你跟人用过？”久诚摁住他，危险地靠近。

 

“我店里有男人啊。”兮兮满不在乎道，然后说，“我都说过，我不接客的。”

 

“那你现在……”

 

久诚被兮兮吻住，深吻结束后兮兮舔了舔他的嘴角，说：“你是我的恋人啊。”

他赤身裸体地对他说这话，算得上极致的清纯与魅惑的结合，更称得上是一种勾引。

久诚就按住他，把那橄榄油抹到手指上，说：“我帮你。”

 

兮兮似乎有些紧张，他手指兀一进入就被紧紧地吸住了，他哄着兮兮放松，觉得自己有点像一个哄骗良家少男的登徒子。

磨人的扩张过后兮兮比他还急，拉着他的胳膊央他进来，他遂了他的意一个挺身插进去，就感受到极致的温热与爽快，兮兮紧紧地搂着他，好像有点疼又有点爽的样子，修长的腿却悄然缠上了他的腰身。

 

许是开风俗店耳濡目染，久诚没想到兮兮开放且大胆，一晚上跟他试了不少姿势，最后他抱着兮兮去洗澡——虽然他本可以不这样做，两人又在浴缸里来了一回，兮兮的后面已经被使用得红肿不堪，但是又不忍他太辛苦，最后背过身去扶着浴缸边缘，挺翘的臀对着他，拿腿给他夹了出来。天知道他是怎样忍耐着才能不让自己滑进那个给他带来无尽快感的穴里去。他很是欣赏了一会兮兮的腰臀弧线，白皙修长的双腿，以及被他摩擦得有些泛红的腿根，最后把兮兮的头扳过来跟他接吻，然后快速挺动几下射了出来。

 

兮兮身上遍布他吮吻出来的红印子，而他身上的很少，只有肩上的一个牙印，还是第一次进去那刻兮兮咬出来的。并不疼，印子也很浅淡，看起来要消散了。

这大概是他有生以来度过的最愉悦的一个晚上，从身体到精神，他觉得兮兮带给他的除却感官上的欢愉外，还有灵魂契合，绝对信任，唯一的爱恋情绪……等等。

 

于是第二天他在空无一人的床上醒来，感受到无尽空虚的时候，就意识到自己恐怕是沦陷了。


End file.
